Full Throttle (finisher)
is the name used for Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Mach's finishers. Each Shift Car (or Signal Bike) has a variety of different finishers depending on whether it's used by Drive or with either his Handle-Ken, Door-Ju, or Trailer-Hou weapons (or Mach or with his Zenrin Shooter weapon). Full Throttles (Drive) After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and lifting the Shift Car currently placed into the Shift Brace once, Drive can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Shift Car. *Type Speed's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Drive is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off his car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy. **Type Speed Flare's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. **Type Speed Spike's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Shadow's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Hunter's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. ***There is a variation of Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash finisher, where after the Energy Prison traps the the enemy, it combines with the Monster to become the Energy Poison before crushing down on the enemy. The Drive Driver announces "Full Throttle Special: Hunter and Monster!" during the finisher. This finisher is exclusive to Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!. **Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. ***'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. ***'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. **Type Speed Mixer's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. **Type Speed Monster's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds the enemy in place before Drive drags them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. **Type Speed Cab's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Doctor's Full Throttle "finisher" makes Drive hover in the air as medical equipment appears around him, which is then used to remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. The downside is that, true to its name, Mad Doctor's healing is excruciatingly painful. *Type Wild's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. **Type Wild Wrecker's Full Throttle finisher is the . *Type Technic's Full Throttle finisher is the **Type Technic Braver's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive makes the Ladder Expander grab the enemy and drag them in his direction close enough for him to unleash a powerful roundhouse kick on the captured target. **Type Technic Gravity's Full Throttle finisher is the . *Type Dead Heat does not have a true Full Throttle finisher due to how its Shift Car is designed. However, it does allow Drive to execute the attack. **Type Dead Heat Flare's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the Dead Heat Drop, where Drive is coated in flames during his Dead Zone-powered attack. *Type Formula's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive is covered in bright blue energy as he strikes the enemy with a flying kick. **During Type Formula's first ever outing, its Full Throttle finisher was an unnamed Rider Punch, though the sheer power of the attack on top of the G-Forces pressed onto Drive's body gave Shinnosuke whiplash. Full Throttles (Handle-Ken) The Full Throttle finishers with the Handle-Ken, , all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's blade. Once done, the sword's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a steering wheel icon appear on the Driver. *Dream Vegas: When Drive slashes an enemy three times, the number 7 appears with cards, chips, and lottery-related items bursting out, which then reflects an image of the number 777 on the target. *Speed: When Drive slashes an enemy, a blue automobile light trail appears and reflects a red then blue image of either a speedometer, a rev counter, or a fuel gauge on the target. *Midnight Shadow: When Drive slashes, a giant energy shuriken is shot at the enemy. *Wild: Drive strikes the enemy with one energized slash before he spins rapidly and traps them in a series of deadly spinning slashes until the target is destroyed. Full Throttles (Door-Ju) The Full Throttle finishers with the Door-Ju, , all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's door. Once done, the gun's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a driver-side door icon appear on the Driver. *Speed: Drive fires several flaming shots, then accelerates them by kicking an energy wheel that forms on the side into their path, slamming into their target at a terminal velocity. *Fire Braver: Drive fires a beam of energy resembling the Ladder Expander, which grabs the enemy and pins them to the nearest wall before he pulls the trigger to detonate the energy construct, taking out the target along with it. *Rolling Gravity: Drive fires a ball of energy resembling the 10-ton Weight, which flies over directly above the enemy and pelts them with a series of bullets before the energy construct falls like a rock, detonating as it hits the target. Full Throttle (Trailer-Hou) By inserting Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot and two Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel, the Trailer-Hou can execute the , where Drive fires a blue laser blast that is strong enough to outmatch even Mashin Chaser Triple Tune's finisher. Full Throttles (Mach) After Mach raises the Signal Landing Panel on his Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can perform the with theatrics, powerful enough to destroy a Roidmude with ease. Using other Signal Bikes (or Shift Cars) alter his finisher somewhat. *Mach Kikern: Mach is surrounded by a red Demon Beast-shaped aura while he executes his Kick Macher. *Mach Arabull: The Kick Macher becomes the Roughening Kick Macher, which is powered up with the Rumble Smasher on Mach's left leg. *Deadheat Mach: The Kick Macher becomes the , which is an upgraded version of the Kick Macher. Full Throttles (Zenrin Shooter) The Zenrin Shooter has two different Full Throttle finishers, both of which depend on what Signal Bike has been inserted into the above the weapon's trigger. Like how it is normally, the Zenrin Shooter's Full Throttle can be influenced by Mach's current Signal form depending on how many times the Boost Igniter is hit. * **'Signal Mach + Mach Kaksarn': Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter once, making the blast fire bursts that spread around the targets, hitting them multiple times. **'Signal Mach + Mach Kikern': Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter four times, making the blast summon three fully grown red bullet beasts to maul the poor sod this finisher is aimed at. **'Deadheat Mach': By activating the Full Throttle through the Mach Driver Honoh, Mach can used a version of the Hit Macher, shooting energy constructs that resemble the Shift Dead Heat's motorbike portion. * **'Signal Tomarle': Mach spins the Zenrin Striker before slamming it into the target, paralyzing their movements and making them fall to the ground. **'Signal Kaksarn': Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and repeatedly slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target, eventually destroying them. Full Throttles (Chaser) After Chaser raises the Signal Landing Panel on his Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Chaser can perform an as of yet unidentified Full Throttle. Full Throttles (Shingou-Ax) The Shingou-Ax's Full Throttle finisher is activated when Chaser loads a Signal Bike into its on the pole and presses the red on the shaft. One drawback to this, however, is that he must wait until the light on the changes from red to green in order for his weapon's attack to be fully charged before pulling the . Once done, Chaser swings the Shingou-Ax several times, with the path of his swing seconds before each swing generating black-and-white tracks that resemble a crosswalk. Category:Kamen Rider Finishers